gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Gimme More
Gimme More è una canzone di Britney Spears presente nell'episodio Britney 2.0, il secondo episodio della Quarta stagione in cui ècantata da Brittany Pierce insieme alle Nuove Direzioni. Durante la performance Brittany mangia pacchi di patatine, così Kitty si accorge che stanno cantando in playback. Testo della canzone Brittany: It's Brittany, bitch I see you... And I just want to dance with you Every time they turn the lights down Just want to go that extra mile for you You public display of affection Feels like no one else in the room (New Directions: but you) We can get down like there's no one around We'll keep on rockin' (New Directions: We'll keep on rockin') We'll keep on rockin' (New Directions: Keep on rockin') Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin' They keep watching (New Directions: They keep watching) Keep watching Feels like the crowd is saying Brittany with New Directions: Gimme, Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme, (New Directions: More) Brittany: A center of attention (New Directions: Do you feel good?) Even when we're up against the wall You've got me in a crazy position (New Directions: yeah) If you're on a mission (New Directions: uh-uh) You got my permission (New Directions: oh) We can get down like there's no one around We'll keep on rockin' (New Directuins: Keep on rockin') We'll keep on rockin' (New Directions: Oh ah ha) Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin' They keep watching (New Directions: They keep watching) Feel's like the crowd is saying: Brittany with New Directions: Gimme, Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, (New Directions: More) Gimme, Gimme, (New Directions: More) Brittany: I just can't control myself Woah! They want more? Well I'll Give 'em More Ow New Directions Gimme, Gimme more Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More (Brittany: Gimme more) Gimme, Gimme more Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More (Brittany: Oh woah oh!) Gimme, Gimme more Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme more (Brittany: Gimme more, yeah) Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More Brittany: Give me more, give me more Give me more, give me more baby I just want more! New Directions Gimme, Gimme more Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More (Brittany: Gimme more) Gimme, Gimme more Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More (Brittany: Oh woah oh!) Gimme, Gimme more Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme more (Brittany: Gimme more, yeah) Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More Curiosità *L'11 settembre 2012 uno degli argomenti più discussi su Twitter è stato proprio la versione di Brittany di Gimme More. *E' il secondo assolo di Brittany con una canzone di Britney Spears durante un'assemblea scolastica( ma viene eseguita in payback); *Terza volta che Brittany ha un assolo durante un'assemblea scolastica, *Terza volta che un'assemblea scolastica finisce in malo modo dopo un'esibizione del Glee Club. Galleria di foto Gm.jpg Gimmemoredisaster.gif Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Britney 2.0 (EP)